The Million Peso Money Drop
The Million Peso Money Drop is a Philippine television game show on IBC. Unlike its UK counterpart, this version is pre-recorded and not broadcast live. It is currently hosted by Ryan Agoncillo. The show premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on August 7, 2016. The show previously aired on TV5 from October 14, 2012 to February 17, 2013 airing every Sunday 8:30pm hosted by Vic Sotto, and the second Endemol program adapted by TV5 after Extreme Makeover: Home Edition PhilippinesMillion Peso Money Drop: Full Trailer retirved via www.youtube.com via TV5Philippines user 09-28-2012Million Peso Money Drop: mechanics retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph/moneydrop/mechanics.php 09-29-2012Funfare article about Million Peso Money Drop retrieved via http://www.philstar.com/funfare/ 09-29-2012Why Vic Sotto is excited about The Million Peso Money Drop retrieved via www.interaksyon.com 10-13-2012New TV5 game show gives contestants a million bucks at the outset retrieved via www.interaksyon.com 10-10-2012 Game format This version of the show is based heavily on the American version which in turn is based on The Million Pound Drop Live. In TV5 version (2012 to 2013), at the beginning, a pair of contestants are presented with a million pesos (40 bundles of 25,000 pesos in 20 peso bills), they must be able to keep their money until the end of the game by correctly answering 8 multiple choice questions by placing their bundles of money on the trapdoor (among 4) they think is correct in 60 seconds. If they are wrong, the money placed on the trapdoor will fall down the "money drop". They may distribute their money on multiple trapdoors if they are not sure of the answer, however, one trapdoor must alway be left empty. Whatever money they have left is theirs to keep. During the course of the game, a trapdoor is put out of the game, however the same rules of putting all money in the trapdoors and leaving at least one trapdoor clear is still implemented particularly when the game reaches at question 5 where 3 trapdoors are used and at the final question where only 2 trapdoors are used. In IBC version (2016 at present), at the beginning, a celebrity contestant are presented with a million pesos (40 bundles of 25,000 pesos in 20 peso bills), they must be able to keep their money until the end of the game by correctly answering 8 multiple choice questions by placing their bundles of money on the trapdoor (among 4) they think is correct in 60 seconds. If they are wrong, the money placed on the trapdoor will fall down the "money drop". They may distribute their money on multiple trapdoors if they are not sure of the answer, however, one trapdoor must alway be left empty. Whatever money they have left is theirs to keep. During the course of the game, a trapdoor is put out of the game, however the same rules of putting all money in the trapdoors and leaving at least one trapdoor clear is still implemented particularly when the game reaches at question 5 where 3 trapdoors are used and at the final question where only 2 trapdoors are used. 'Quick Change' The contestant using one "Quick Change" during the game, on any question except the eighth. This feature allows them an extra 30 seconds to distribute their cash among the trapdoors. See also * ‘The Million Peso Money Drop’ Premieres August 7 on IBC-13 * On IBC-13, The Million Peso Money Drop is the Name of the Game * CHILD-FRIENDLY KAPINOY PROGRAMS AND STARS DOMINATE ANAK TV SEAL AWARDS * IBC-13 Tops All Networks in 2016 with 28% Audience Share * List of programs broadcast by TV5 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References Category:TV5 (Philippines) shows Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:2013 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series Category:Television series by Endemol Category:Philippine game shows Category:Philippine television series based on American television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings